


Ficvember Prompt 17 - Trixie and Lucifer

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, Lucifer and Trixie spend the day together as Trixie's parents are busy working and haven't got the time to take her to her dance class.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 17 - Trixie and Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance, also I know its late (again) but at least its somewhat on time.

Ficvember prompt 17 – Trixie and Lucifer 

Lucifer approached Chloe's desk at the precinct. The chair was turned away from him, so he couldn't see much from the top of the chair, just that someone's head was peaking out.

“Good morning detective! So, any fresh murders?” Lucifer asked, the chair turned around to reveal Trixie, with her headphones in watching a show on her phone. She looked up to see Lucifer and took out her earbuds. 

“Lucifer!” she said, dropping her phone on the desk, as she got out of her seat to give him a hug. Lucifer reluctantly let her hug him. 

“Yes, hello child. Where's the detective?” he asked, Trixie shrugged. 

“I don't know, mommy said dad was going to take me to dance class so she dropped me off here” Trixie said, Lucifer lloked down to see saw her dance shoes, which lit up as she stomped her foot on the ground to show him. 

“Right. Did she say where she went?” Lucifer questioned, Trixie nodded her head. 

“I see, perhaps Daniel knows” Lucifer said, as he went off to go look. Trixie trailed behind him with a backpack strung on her shoulders. 

The precinct started to crowd a little, so Trixie rushed up to catch up to Lucifer, holding onto the back of his suit jacket in her hand. Lucifer turned to her, as he felt the tug. 

“What are you doing?” he said, Trixie shyly stood there.

“I didn't want to get lost,” she said, Lucifer half-smiled. He reached out his hand to her, Trixie gladly took it as the two walked together to find Dan. 

Lucifer peered into the interrogation room to see Dan in there with a suspect. Trixie struggled to peak through, as she wasn't quite tall enough to look in. 

Trixie tugged at Lucifer's coat. 

“I wanna see” she said, Lucifer sighed. 

“Yes, alright, here” Lucifer said, he wrapped his hands around Trixie's torso, lifting her up to the door to the interrogation room. 

Trixie looked inside to see her father talking to some strange man she'd never seen before. 

Lucifer set Trixie back down, Dan still seemed busy in the interrogation room so he didn't open the door just yet. 

“What are they talking about?” Trixie asked, Lucifer smiled. 

“Let's find out shall we?” he said, he opened the door leading to the room on the otherside of the interrogation room. 

Lucifer and Trixie watched them from behind the one sided glass. 

Trixie tugged at Lucifer's jacket again, he looked down to her.

“Yes, what is it child” he said, an he spoke in an annoyed tone which Trixie ignored. 

“Since daddy is busy, why don't you take me to dance class?” she asked, she gave him her signature pouty face, practically begging him to take her. 

Lucifer sighed, he turned to look at Daniel, to see him still working, then back to Trixie. 

“I'll ask him, just excuse me a minute” he said, he left Trixie there and opened the door to the interrogation room. 

“Psst, Daniel, a word?” Lucifer said, peaking out from the door, Daniel went over to him closing the door behind him. 

“What do you want Lucifer?” Dan asked, he crossed his arms. 

“Can I take your child to her dance class?” Lucifer said, Dan looked at him like what he just said was the weirdest thing he'd ever heard.

“You want to take Trixie to her dance class in my place?” Dan asked, the two looked over to see Trixie prancing about the precinct.   
“I will if you can't, the little urchin needs to go to wherever that is and I need to find the detective. Unless you know where she is?” Lucifer said, 

Dan looked back to his suspect, then over to Trixie then back to Lucifer. 

“Fine, you can take Trixie, but once class is done you bring her right to me, understood?” Dan ordered, Lucifer mock saluted at Dan. 

“Yes, sir. Come along chlid” Lucifer said, he whistled at Trixie like a dog. The two headed out of the precinct, with Trixie in the passanger seat they drove off to her dance class. 

Lucifer watched the small group of kids dancing though the large glass. He sat amongst the other parents, he took out his flask from his jacket pocket and took a long sip. 

Another mother approached him, sitting right beside him. 

“Which one's yours?” she asked, pointing at the kids in the class. 

“Hmm oh none of them, I'm just babysitting for a friend,” Lucifer said, he eyed up the mom. He found himself attracted to her yet at the same time he simply wanted to enjoy the moment. He looked over to see Trixie dancing about, seeing her so happy made his heart swell. Lucifer could never imagine himself as a father, but something inside him stirred at seeing the happy little urchin.


End file.
